Craziest Shower Lovers
by wenjing10
Summary: When Jia is taking a lovely warm shower, her boyfriend Yuuki has other plans for her... and himself. Warning: mature content.


Another story requested by FoxyKhai0209. Since Jie and Annie made love twice, Jia and Yuuki should do it twice too.

Warning: mature content.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, Jia was taking a shower in her bathroom. She was so preoccupied with the warm water splashing onto her naked body that she did not notice her boyfriend Yuuki had sneaked into the bathroom.

Yuuki was spying on her. His eyes were on the foggy glass door of the shower. He could see the silhouette of her naked body. He smirked evilly. Using his intangibility power, his clothes fell to the ground. He then went through the shower door.

Jia still did not notice his presence. So, Yuuki decided to catch her attention by wrapping a pair of arms around her waist. That caught her attention as her eyes were snapped open. She turned around and was shocked to see Yuuki in the shower with her.

"Yuuki! What are you do-" Yuuki attached his lips onto Jia's before she could finish her sentence. He pinned her onto the shower wall, kissing her passionately. Jia quickly gave in and kissed him back anyway.

Once their kiss broke, Yuuki stared at her breasts. He quickly leaned in and sucked her left nipple hard.

"Aaahhh! Yuuki!" she moaned.

He let his free hand to grab her other nipple and started playing it.

"Aaahhhh!" she moaned even more.

Jia sneakily slid her hand to stroke his member, teasing him. Her other hand traced his muscles. Yuuki moaned and nearly bit her nipple when she played his private area, which was getting hard.

"Will you stop teasing me, Jia?" he joked against her breast, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.

He stopped fondling her breasts when her nipples grew rock hard. He brought his hands downwards toward her bottoms. He began rubbing it and spanking it sometimes, causing her to let out moans and gasps of pleasure.

Jia gazed at his hard member. She attached her lips on his neck, and traveled further down, to his chest and finally his "friend". She took his entire member in her mouth, moving her head up and down and sucking it.

"OOOHHH! JJJIIIAAA!" Yuuki groaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

With his groan, Jia moved faster. Her head bopped in an incredible speed. She even licked his member and bit it sometimes. The pleasure that he was gaining from her was too much to bear. He was going out of control!

"Almost... there..." he murmured.

He bucked his hips and released himself into her mouth. It took Jia by surprise a bit, but she did her bit by taking his semen and swallowing it. She wiped off some white residue from her mouth when she was done.

Her eyes met his again. After Jia gave him so much pleasure, Yuuki decided to go wild on her. He grabbed her hair to give her a heated kiss. Suddenly, he slid a finger inside her entrance, teasing her clit.

"AAHH! Yuuki!" Jia moaned loudly. She shut her eyes as she felt waves of pleasure rippled over her body.

Smirking, he slid another finger in, this time playing with her slit. He knew he was driving her crazy too, but she drove him crazy just now. It would only be fair if he did the same to her too. He moved his fingers faster, playing with her clit. This caused more waves of pleasure to be produced.

As Jia felt that she was about to come, all of the sudden, Yuuki stopped his activities. She let out a groan of dissatisfaction.

"Hey, calm down, girl~" Yuuki comforted her.

He gently sat her on the shower floor, with the water still splashing onto them. He nibbled his way toward her wet sex. Realizing what he was going to do, Jia lied her back on the shower floor. Spreading her legs apart, Yuuki took in her scent first. Her scent made his vision and mind cloudy.

He blew a cool breath against her hot core, earning a gasp from her. He attached his mouth onto her private area. She could feel him kissing and caressing her lower area. His tongue ran over her vaginal folds, licking them roughly.

"OOOHHH! AAAHHH!" Jia huffed out. She wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling his head closer and giving him more access to her entrance.

With that, he adjusted his tongue to lick her clit. He moved his tongue faster and rougher, causing intense waves of pleasure. She tried to hold on as she was on the verge of coming. Around 10 seconds later, she gasped as she came. He took every drop of her womanhood into his mouth. She tasted so good.

"Jia... can you wait for a while?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes... sure..." Jia panted after her orgasm.

Yuuki opened the shower door and left. He picked up his trousers and pulled out a small square package from his pocket. He tore open the package carefully and wore the condom onto his member.

He returned to the shower and closed the door. He pulled her legs up and placed them above her head. Yuuki leaned back and sat cross-legged in the shower as he pulled Jia up. Still holding her, he let her down over his harden member.

"Mmm~ AAAAAHHHHH!" Jia screamed when she finally felt herself being penetrated by her boyfriend.

Yuuki went back and forward into her, and groaned when he felt her walls fluttered around his "friend". Jia let out moans of pleasure as she felt him going faster, harder and deeper inside her. He pressed out some body shampoo and applied it to her breasts. He began to give them some massage, making Jia even more aroused.

He planted kisses on her neck before their lips connected for a wet kiss. While they were kissing, Yuuki pumped into her deeper and faster. She could feel that his member was growing harder and harder.

"AAAHHH!~ Yuuki!~" Jia cried out.

"AAAHHH!~ Jia~" Yuuki cried out too.

Soon, they heard the sounds of their bodies hitting each other as they were reaching their limit. They screamed each other's names out of ecstasy as they both climaxed. Yuuki pulled out of Jia. Her fluids were dripping onto the floor. The constant falling water from the shower easily washed their evidence of lovemaking away.

"Yuu... Yuuki..." Jia called out.

"Yes, Jia?" Yuuki questioned as he climbed onto her.

Jia suddenly pulled him into a kiss. "I love this shower sex~" she complimented.

Yuuki grinned and chuckled. "We should do this more often~" he suggested.

They giggled and shared a deep and romantic kiss, with the water splashing onto them.


End file.
